gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wii
The Wii is the fifth home video game console released by Nintendo. History The Wii is the successor to the GameCube. It was released November 19, 2006 in North America, December 2, 2006 in Japan, December 7, 2006 in Australia, and December 8, 2006 in Europe. The Wii competes with Sony's PlayStation 3 and Microsoft's Xbox 360. It targets a more broad demographic than its competitors. The Wii was succeeded by the Wii U in 2012. On Game Grumps Arin purchased a used Wii from Glendale Galleria Mall's GameStop, which they use to record for Game Grumps. They have since played multiple games for the Wii on the show, typically shovelware games that make for one-offs and short series. There have, however, been longer series of more critically praised games, such as Kirby's Epic Yarn, Punch-Out!!, and Super Mario Galaxy. Games played File:The $1,000,000 Pyramid.jpg|The $1,000,000 Pyramid File:Action Girlz Racing.jpg|Action Girlz Racing File:Animal Crossing Wii BA.jpg|Animal Crossing: City Folk File:Bachelor Videogame.png|The Bachelor: The Videogame File:Barbie Island Princess.jpg|Barbie as the Island Princess File: Barbie Horse Adventures; Riding Camp Wii Front Cover.jpg|Barbie Horse Adventures: Riding Camp File:Bee Movie Game Wii US.jpg|Bee Movie Game File:Big Beach Sports.png|Big Beach Sports File:Birthday Party Bash (boxart).jpg|Birthday Party Bash File:BoomBlox.jpg|Boom Blox: Bash Party File:BuildBears.jpg|Build-A-Bear Workshop: A Friend Fur All Seasons File:Busy Scissors.jpg|Busy Scissors Calvin Tucker's Redneck Jamboree.jpg| Calvin Tucker's Redneck Jamboree File:Castlevania Judgment BA.jpg|Castlevania Judgment File:Canada Hunt.jpg|Canada Hunt File:Chuck E. Cheese's Party Games BA.jpg|Chuck E. Cheese's Party Games File:Chuck E. Cheese's Sports Games.jpg|Chuck E. Cheese's Sports Games File:Coldstone Creamery Scoop It Up.jpg|Coldstone Creamery: Scoop It Up File:Cursed Mountain.jpg|Cursed Mountain File:DaringGame.jpg|The Daring Game for Girls File:Deadly Creatures.jpg|Deadly Creatures File:Deal or No Deal.jpg|Deal or No Deal File:DisneyPrincess.jpg|Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey File:DisneyThinkFast.jpg|Disney Think Fast File:The Dog Island.jpg|The Dog Island File:DokaponKingdom.jpg|Dokapon Kingdom File:Domino Rally.jpg|Domino Rally File:Donkey Kong Country Returns BA.png|Donkey Kong Country Returns File:Endless Ocean.png|Endless Ocean File:Endless Ocean 2.jpg|Endless Ocean: Blue World File:FamilyFuedDecades.jpg|Family Feud Decades File:FortuneStreetCover.jpg|Fortune Street File:Furu Furu Park BA.png|Furu Furu Park File:Ghostbusters The Video Game Wii.jpg|Ghostbusters: The Video Game File:Goosebumps HorrorLand.jpg|Goosebumps HorrorLand File:Go Vacation.jpg|Go Vacation File:Grey's Anatomy The Video Game Wii.jpg|Grey's Anatomy: The Video Game File:HannahMontana.jpg|Hannah Montana: The Movie File:Hell's Kitchen The Game.jpg|Hell's Kitchen: The Game File:HelloKittySeasonsCover.jpg|Hello Kitty Seasons File:HollywoofSquaresH2.JPG|Hollywood Squares (Wii) File:Imagine Party Babyz.jpg|Imagine Party Babyz File:I Spy Spooky Mansion.jpg|I Spy Spooky Mansion File:Ivy The Kiwi.jpg|Ivy The Kiwi? File:Ballistic Beans.jpg|Jelly Belly: Ballistic Beans File:Jeopardy! Wii.jpg|Jeopardy! File:Kirby's Epic Yarn BA.png|Kirby's Epic Yarn File:Kirby's Return to Dream Land BA.jpg|Kirby's Return to Dream Land File:Let's Play Garden.jpg|Let's Play Garden File:M&Ms Beach Party.jpg|M&M's Beach Party File:MadWorld.jpg|MadWorld File:Mad Dog McCree Gunslinger Pack.jpg|Mad Dog McCree Gunslinger Pack File:Mario Party 8 BA.jpg|Mario Party 8 Mario Super Sluggers.jpg|Mario Super Sluggers File:Metal Slug Anthology BA.jpg|Metal Slug Anthology File:Millionaire BA.jpg|Millionaire File:MinuteToWinIt.jpg|Minute to Win It File:Monster_Lab.jpg|Monster Lab File:Monopoly Wii.jpg|Monopoly (Wii) File:The Munchables.jpg|The Munchables File:Myth Makers Trixie in Toyland Wii.jpg|Myth Makers: Trixie in Toyland File:Namco Museum Megamix.jpg|Namco Museum Megamix File:Nancy Drew The White Wolf of Icicle Creek.jpg|Nancy Drew: The White Wolf of Icicle Creek File:New Super Mario Bros Wii BA.png|New Super Mario Bros Wii File:Ninjabread Man.jpg|Ninjabread Man File:PHC.jpg|Petz Horse Club File:PressLuck.jpg|Press Your Luck File:The Price is Right BA.jpg|The Price is Right File:PriceDecades.jpg|The Price is Right Decades File:Punch-Out!!_(Wii)_BA.png|Punch-Out!! File:Puppy Luv.jpg|Puppy Luv File:Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer.jpg|Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer File:Santa Claus is Comin' to Town!.jpg|Santa Claus is Comin' to Town! File:Silent Hill Shattered Memories.jpg|Silent Hill: Shattered Memories File:Smarty Pants.jpg|Smarty Pants File:Sonic and the Black Knight.jpg|Sonic and the Black Knight File:Sonic and the Secret Rings.jpg|Sonic and the Secret Rings File:Sonic Unleashed Wii.jpg|Sonic Unleashed File:Space Camp.jpg|Space Camp File:Super Mario Galaxy.jpg|Super Mario Galaxy File:Smash Brothers Brawl BA.jpg|Super Smash Bros. Brawl File:Survivor.png|Survivor File:Sushi Go-Round.jpg|Sushi Go-Round File:Tamagotchipartyonwii.jpg|Tamagotchi Party On! File:Trauma Center Second Opinion.jpg|Trauma Center: Second Opinion File:Ultimate Board Game Collection.jpg|Ultimate Board Game Collection File:We Wish You A Merry Christmas.jpg|We Wish You A Merry Christmas File:Wheel of Fortune BA.jpg|Wheel of Fortune File:Zack and Wiki.png|Zack & Wiki: Quest for Barbaros' Treasure Category:Consoles